Red Roses
by an1youko
Summary: Kurama deals with his Youko side as a young child. *ONE SHOT* Note: Not sure what Genre this is... ^^


Notes: This is my first fic that I have be posted on FF, so please be kind! Now, R&R!   
  
  
  


Red Roses

  
  
  


            The small redheaded boy thew his ball into the air, just high enough so he could be able to catch it again. He smiles at how kidlike he's acting and smells the air. His little nose twitches and he smiles. He bounces his red ball on the ground and frowns slightly. _It's the color of my hair...and...of my blood. I've seen blood so many times that it's not even countable, yet people use it as such a bright and cheerful color. _As he thinks, he looses his concentration and the ball slips out of his grasp. He sighs and walks after his ball that doesn't seem to want to stop rolling. 

                "Shuiichi!" A cheerful voice calls. 

                The boy stops and turns around, responding to his human name. 

                "Shuiichi!!" His mother calls, appearing from behind a tree, "There you are," 

                "Hello mother," Shuiichi says, smiling, "Let me get my ball," 

                He runs to where his ball landed and picks it up. Underneath the deep red ball sits a rose. The rose wasn't crushed at all, from the light weight of the ball, plus there were a few others. Shuiichi reached down and pulled one up and looks at in inquisitively. 

                As soon as he picked up the rose, he felt a surge of spirit energy. The boy knew what was happening, but didn't want it. 

_                You know you want to. She's just a human, a HUMAN_... a voice spoke out in his mind. 

_                My mother...she's protected me. I cannot kill her. Even though she is just a human, she is my mother..._ Shuiichi fought back. 

_                You are Kurama. Youko Kurama. Not Shuiichi. It is just your human name. How human have you become? You cannot do this...you know you are still demon. Humans are such stupid creatures. You are Youko Kurama. Youko. _His Youko voice fought against him in his mind. This had happened many times before...but...now that he held a weapon in his hands...his Youko side acted out more violently. 

_                NO. Even though I am still a demon, I must show that I am human. She is my mother, and she has raised me. I cannot kill her. _Suuichi thought back. 

_                Have you forgotten everything? You aren't Shuiichi. Shuiichi is human. You aren't human. You are Youko Kurama. Me. You. The same, but you have forced us to be different._ His Youko side wouldn't give up. 

_                We are still the same, I just have to live this life while I have it. _Kurama thought. 

_                Stupid. You have grown to be so stupid Kurama. Or, should I say Shuiichi?_ His Youko voice left him with. Many thoughts to be pondered. He always had such mature thoughts for a boy of 7. But, he was really a demon of at least 1000 years. How ironic. To have to be so old in such a young body, but still be old. 

                "Shuiichi? Are you all right? You've been standing there, staring at that rose for such a long time," His mother, Shiori, asked. She crouched next to him and smiled. 

                The boy turned to look at his Mother and smiled, "Yes mother. I'm alright. Just thinking." 

                "Aren't roses beautiful? Your father gave me a bouquet of roses on our first date. Did you know that red roses symbolize love?" 

                The boy nodded, but still had a slight frown on his face. He turned to his mother and forced a smile, "For you mother, to show my love!" 

                Shiori's face lightened up and she smiled, "Thank-you Shuiichi! I'm going to go inside and put this in a vase right away," She stood up and held the rose close to her, "I'll be inside when you want to come in," 

                The boy nodded and looked into the garden where the roses where. There were many other flowers, each of a different color, each could symbolize something different. 

_                Amazing to think that a symbol of love to humans, can be a killing device for me. _He took a rose in his hand and quickly transformed it into a small whip. He still didn't have full control over his powers again, but he knew they were there. 

                He looked at the rose whip and dropped it on the ground, watching it turn back to a normal rose. A red rose. A petal that had broken free lay on the ground, looking as if the grass was soaked with blood.   
  
  


_A fake world...Living a life that's not yours. _

_Knowing things other people don't. _

_Age is unknown, powers unknown. _

_Humans, destroyed and hated by demons. _

_I was a demon. _

_And now I am a human. _

_How Ironic. _

_Two minds, molded together. _

_Two roses, love and hatred. _

_A human and a demon mind. _

_A rose of love and a rose of hate. _

_Can there be both? _

_Can I live in a world that's not mine..._

_Be something I'm not? _

_Live a life of Irony. _

_Fox Demon, Love, Shuiichi, Hatred. _

_A fake life...Living in a world that's not yours.___


End file.
